A World Of Trouble
by DarkLordDrayko
Summary: what is the ultimate force


I do not and never will own Harry Potter and Descendants that belongs to J.K Rowling and Kenny Ortega

Prologue.

When Voldemort attacked the Potter's on that fateful night he did not know that he was about to put into effect his demise & a new Path to the unknown future. It was said millennia ago of how a child will be ripped from his parents, his dimension only to appear in a new yet unexplored dimension. His new environment was interrupted by the appearance of a person. The man for that was what this strange figure was a man, of incredible power. The man's curiosity was piqued by the strange feeling of power which would have surly piqued the others on the Island on which they lived on and sure enough the other adults on the Island run up to see the disturbance they all felt. They saw that it was nothing but a small child of maybe 2 months old and they were in awe of the magic and power he was radiating off of his body like a visible aura even in a place that doesn't allow Magic at all.

The adults were debating on who shall claim him as their own when a voice spoke out to them making them all freeze in fear and shock. They all turned as one to the voice all trying to out speak each other to be the first to speak to the being on what is happing and for what purpose. The being laugh at them and in a voice a strong as its aura it said the child in front of you is very special for he shall become the ultimate force in all the multiverse and non-shall be able to match his power or strength no matter how many try and it all starts with you the worst of the worst in the world where you are but a speck of dirt to the people beyond the border of this Island. The Man who found the child shall raise him as his own but you all shall have a hand in his upbringing for you shall give him your powers and train him to use them in the future before he has to do it again with the once you seek to destroy in this world they will do the same as you give him there powers and train him in them before he goes to his old world and trains his own powers from that world with many of the greatest mind of that known world living and the dead. He will then go to each universe or different world if you so choose where he will do the same thing over and over again before he becomes what he is prophesied to be I ask you this once with you give him your powers and train him if so place you hand on the child and let's begin.

They all quickly place their hands on the boy's body in which his body starts to glow with even more power than before bringing the attention of the king of the castle and ruling lands to the Island with him wondering what is going on that has the Island filled with Magic in spite of the Magical barrier. His thoughts go to of how the villains have accomplished such a feat of Magic when he realized they couldn't, he knew he had to get over they to find out what is going on so he called for his wife and told her he will be back in a couple of hours and how there is a disturbance on the Island. He called for his royal guards to go with him on this mission, it took most of the day to get ready and going when they got there what they saw shocked them to the core the Villains we surrounding a baby. When the voice from before spoke to the king. Do not disturb them.

King: Why!

Voice: For to do that will not only kill you and the Villains but the child as well

King: Who is he and where did he come from.

Voice: He is from a different dimension entirely what is happening is he is been given all the of the Villains powers and they will train him in them before he is sent to you and you Kingdome for the same reason to get of the powers from you people and be trained in that power by those who had given him the powers.

King: Why!

Voice: he is to be the ultimate force in all of the known and the unknown multiverse.

King: Incredible!

Voice: When the time comes for him to come to your Kingdome do you swear along with all your people to give him their powers and train him to use them.

King: Yes!

Voice: So, you have said so shall it be!

Please R&R

Thanks


End file.
